


A World of Magic

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Aztec, Gen, Goblins, History, Incan, Magic, Mayan - Freeform, Nations, Nippon, Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Scandia, War, dark wizards, monarchs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: Set in the Empire of Albion setting, this is a between story of fifth and sixth year though its events span decades and the whole of the magical world. For the first time we actually get to see events from the point of view of nations and people other than that of Harry Potter and Britain.





	1. Kingdom of Scandia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, so for the first time we will be seeing what is going on in the other magical nations of the World. This between story is the largest let, a multi-parter of six sections, all of which are going to be posted right now. 
> 
> I choose today because the epic vibes you all sent me has led to a great writing binge to a level I am quite happy about as of right now. 
> 
> Thumbs up to you all, and I hope you enjoy this addition to the Harry Potter and the Golden Path saga!
> 
> PS. If you read this and have ideas for certain tags that you might think are useful feel free to share as I ran into a roadblock on thinking of what tags to add to this story.

**Kingdom of Scandia**  
\-------------------

As Solveig, the Royal Treasurer of the Kingdom of Scandia, is walking down the halls of Gringotts she can't help but wonder what this 'summons' meant. Not that she would ask the goblin escorting her for though she respected the little creatures she didn't think one of low rank would know what is going on.

Which is why she is happy to walk into the office of the account manager for the royal accounts, one Flintknife.

"Well met Witch," Flitknife says in greeting, "may your gold never run out!"

"Well met Goblin," Solveig says in response, "may the piles of gold you sit on lay upon the skulls of your enemies!"

The two grin at each other.

"So," Solveig then says, "what news brings me here on such a rush?"

"Certain Imperial accounts have reactivated," is the immediate response.

Eyes widen, "Wait, Imperial, you don't mean from Albion?"

"I very much do," says Flitknife with a sharptooth grin. "Now this is not to say a Monarch of the Empire has returned, rather that through certain traditional actions certain old accounts have been reactivated."

"I see," the woman says, though in truth she doesn't, but really few in her place would. "So, what does this mean for the treasury?"

"That you will have access to certain funds that you previously did not have, as is the long standing custom set up by the Monarchy of Albion." A pause as he opens up his document folder. "While all accounts are available now full access will be over time, roughly ten years actually. As the time progresses more funds will be allocated to certain programs and operations, according to the ancient pacts."

A nod, "While great is there any freedom in the way the money can be allocated?"

"Of course," the goblin says with a sharptooth grin. "Eventually, just not immediately."

"How interesting." A pause, "Well you won't hear me complaining about relatively free money, though I do need to hear where it is all supposed to go to."

"Of course. Which is why I told you to clear a few hours in your schedule, for while the number of accounts aren't many what they go to is!"

Which leads to a nod, a movement to get more comfortable, and then a gesture for him to go on. Flintknife gives a grin and does just that.

8888

"Yes Sigrid," says Brandt, the chief adviser to King Olaf IX, "you have something for me?"

"Yes sir," responds Sigrid, his secretary, "a report just came in from Crown Agent Harald. It seems that his undercover operation has uncovered signs of a group of dark wizards on the prowl."

"I see," a pause as he looks at her, "would I be correct in stating that there is some belief they are foreign wizards?"

"Yes sir," a pause of her own, "well it seems that the soldiers are local but the leader is from Albion, British."

"Of course." A slight glare is given to the aether followed by, "Any sign of identity?"

"Yes sir, Death Eater."

A sigh, "That is what I was afraid of." A pause, "Right, give me the documentation so I may learn about it before bringing it to his Majesty."

"Of course sir," she then hands him the document folder she had ready.

"Anything else?"

"Yes sir, one more thing. It seems that House Emrys of Albion has gained a sitting Lord and Head sir."

"Oh really?"

A nod, "A number of the old pacts have reactivated sir, including those only present when a Head is there."

"Has there been any announcements of this from Albion?"

"No sir," a pause, "which our agents feel is a sign that whomever is the new Lord wishes to hide the fact."

"Hmm, I see, how intriguing." Silence as he ponders the matter, which ends in a nod and him saying, "I want a team set up to investigate the Old Treaties, for though its been three centuries since Albion has had a Monarch if House Emrys is active again then Magic is probably stirring."

"Yes sir, on it sir," a tilt of the head, "would you like me to add this to tomorrow's report you provide his Majesty?"

"Yes, but do not give thoughts simply state House Emyrs is active once again. I will fill him in privately."

A nod is given as she passes over the debriefing document, gives a bow and heads out.

8888

"Do you think Father that any of what is going on has to do with the Potter lad the papers are talking about?" Asks Vivian, the eldest child and heir to the throne of Scandia.

"Yes, I would say he probably plays a good part in it, if the reports are to be believed." Oalf the Ninth, King of the Kingdom of Scandia says to his daughter.

"Should we do anything Father?"

"What would you suggest Daughter?"

"I think sending a team to Britain to gently monitor what is going on wouldn't be amiss."

A grin, "That is already going on Daughter, both as a separate force and as part of our embassy to the Wizenemgot." A pause, "do you have any other ideas?"

"Well I am thinking that maybe we should approach Lord Potter himself," there is a pause, "now I know he isn't royalty but he is a very important person to both Britain and Albion."

"I understand what you are saying and why you are thinking it, but I do not feel that right now would be a good time for us to approach him."

A nod, "I understand Father." A small smile, "Magic will guide us to when such a time is."

"Exactly my Daughter, exactly." A pause, "Now, before you go, there is one matter I wish to speak to you about. Gunmar and Erik."

8888

"So Vivian made an interesting comment earlier, one that I think has merit for us to look into," says Olaf later on to Brandt.

"I see your Majesty, so what did she say?"

"She talked about contacting Lord Potter, directly. Now what made this interesting is that her comment gave hint to the idea that while he is not royalty now, who knows in the future."

"I can definitely understand that your Majesty, and will also admit to having similar thoughts. From all accounts the older he gets the more gravitas he seems to have," a pause, "and the more that Fate and Magic seem to throw at him."

A royal nod, "Exactly." A pause, "Which is why I feel that though its premature for the King of Scandia to make personal contact I do believe that some sort of official contact should be made." There is another pause as he questions, "Do we know the full extent of what his Houses are?"

"No your Majesty." A pause, "But in such a way that I do believe he is holding back, that while he has announced a few there are more."

"I agree for when reading the transcripts I can't help but notice he is very particular in his word choice. Do you believe he has Emrys?"

"Yes your Majesty, I do, for though the goblins haven't said anything about who holds the title the vague hints they have dropped seem to indicate it."

"That must be kept a Royal Secret," King Olaf says regally, "for Magic herself has bound the mind of the world from contemplating what that fully means."

A nod, and a bow, "I figured your Majesty. In truth I do believe that it is only through my position as your Royal Second that I am even given leave to organize and plan for such a fact."

A nod and then in a blatant act of changing the subject the King says, "With all that is going on outside the kingdom let us turn our thoughts in this meeting to Scandia herself."

This gets a nod as the adviser begins going over the recent happenings of the kingdom.

~~~


	2. Empire of Nippon

**Empire of Nippon**  
\-----------------

"Your Majesty word has just reached us that Britain just delt with their Dark Lord problem," says Mitsuru Yamasaki an advisor.

"It's about time," the Emperor says, "so what force did it?"

"Not a force Your Majesty but a boy, a one year boy according to what our information source says."

There is a long pause in the throne room as the Emperor contemplates that.

Eventually he says, "I see. So who is this boy and what did he do?"

"He is Harold James Potter, your Majesty, the Heir of the Albion House of Potter." A pause, "On his victory it is hard to say as even the British are giving multiple answers."

"Considering he is one years old we have plenty of time to learn of what occurred." A pause as he ponders matters. He then gives a regal nod and says, "For the sake of the future keep track of his presence in the magical world." Another pause, "I want an update when he attends Hogwarts."

"Your will will be obeyed," the advisor says with a submissive nod.

8888

"Your Majesty the Dark Citadel has fallen and so has the Dark Lord Raeden," says Katsu Ochi.

"My grandson?" The Emperor Hiro immediately questions for he knew from the reports he gathered that it was his grandson, well great grandson, and heir who faced off the Dark Lord.

"Is mostly fine, just a few scratches which are being tended to by Imperial Healers. No dark magic corruption or poisoning."

The Emperor lets out a breath and seems to deflate slightly as he sits in his secured office overlooking the command chamber. The fact that Katsu had even seen that much of a sigh showcased the extreme familiarity the two men had.

"That," the Emperor starts to say but then pauses to let his racing heart calm, "is good to know." He then reaches within himself for strength before standing straight up to make his way to the floor of the command center. "Though the battle has been one and victory achieved there is much more we need to do." By this point they have made it into the now silent and standing up command center. "So let us begin!"

8888

"Prince Takaharu," says his personal advisor Akira Tanaka, "you wished to be informed the moment anything interesting was found in the Dark Lord's possessions."

"I did, and I do, so what did you find," the Prince says with a focused look on his face and a twinge to his side. For though the wounds have long been healed his mind and magic still remains the night of the battle.

"Cursebreakers just managed to get through his 111th ward level and in doing so they found a document." A pause, "A financial and crewing report referring to a special base of his." He then hands a secured copy of the report, and the team's findings. "The team are still going through it in an attempt to uncover the coordinates."

"That is understandable," the Prince says as he glances through the folder. "Did they verbally indicate there thoughts on what the base might be all about?"

"A bit your Highness," Akira says with a nod. "It seems that the Dark Lord Raeden was planning to enact a ritual which would let him bridge a doorway between our World and the Other."

A snarl comes to the Prince's face at that thought before he says, "Well at least we stopped him before he unraveled the fabric of Nippon with his foul magics." He then pauses a moment and stretches out, he has been sitting at his desk for hours now. Then a shake of the head, "I just hope that nobody else gets any similar ideas to him."

"Its good that we caught all his apprentices your Highness."

"Yes, very good." A pause, "Right, so now that your hear I have some issues I want to go over with you."

8888

"Well blessed be my eyes, it's Otake Nori!" Says Aemi Sato, the chief assistant to Empress Ayu. "So what brings you here to the Imperial Capital?"

A slight bow of respect is given for the daughter of his former teacher before he answers, "The Head of the Great House of my spouse has called for the first Family meeting." A small smile, "So I wished to come here to procure the traditional gift for such an occasion."

Eyes widen at that bit of news, "Well then, come with me, I know the perfect place for you to go."

With a nod he accepts the much welcome offer, he does, after all, want to catch up with her.

A bit later into the walk, as they come out of a shop she asks, "So do tell, who is the new Black Lord?"

"It's the Lord and Head Harold James Potter," he says without much thought, mostly due to being a bit exhausted after dealing with a bunch of shop keepers.

"How nice," she says without missing pause before smiling and pointing towards a nearby shop, "Oh, they are still open, perfect. Your going to love this store." She then drags him into the store and leading to him forgetting his bit of reveal. Of course she did not, which is why less than a day later the Emperor would learn of Potter's ascension to the Head of the House of Black.

8888

"Your Majesty," says Katsu Ochi with a bit of a bow, "the Prophet Ina is here to speak to you."

"She has not scheduled her meeting your Majesty," says secretary Nobu Koga looking at his pad with the meeting schedule. He then quickly states, "I say this not out of denial your Majesty but more so you are aware."

"I am quite unsurprised by that," the Emperor says in barely hidden amusement, "for a Prophet goes where a Prophet goes for they are led by Magic." He then gestures to the guards at the door to let her in.

"Your Majesty," she says with a bow upon coming into the room. After the required and traditional series of gestures and comments are made she gets right down to business. "There is a disturbance in the ether which tells me that there is going to be some dark times."

"I see." The Emperor says fully in acceptance at the words she says. "Are the dark times going to start in Nippon?"

"No, in a far off land but in time they will come to our shores for we possess something the Dark Ones need for their foul plans." There is a pause. "That is all I know, all I can tell, for now."

"Any information you know is appreciated," the old Emperor says, "for we must prepare."

"Do not worry Your Majesty," the prophet says, "for though you may reign, and reign well, it is the work of the younger generation to physically deal with the matters that are to come."

The Emperor simply gives a regal nod at that.

~~~


	3. Aztec Empire

**Aztec Empire**  
\-------------

Within the subterranean citadel of the central court the city-state kings and their generals had gathered together under the banner of the Emperor of the greater Aztec Empire.

"We need to strike fast, hard, and now," says Izel one of the younger kings.

"Patience Izel patience," says Eztli the reigning Emperor as he speaks up for the first time in almost twenty minutes. "For though that is what we will do we must do it smart. The rebels have taken some of our southern cities and so are in a defensible position."

"Do we have to worry about them contacting the other Empires, or the mundane world," asks the king Teyatzal.

"I do not believe so your Highness," says intelligence agent Cualyotl when eyes turn towards him. "The three magical Empires that surround us have there own issues. Albion is without a Monarch and currently faces Dark Lord issues. The Mayans are notoriously neutral on matters of international politics. While the Incas would gain no benefit from interfering with us."

"As for the mundanes," says Eztli upon Cualyotl's finishing, "the rebels are even more magical supremacists then we are, and that says something. They will not gain any aid from them."

"What do the Divinities say?" Is the king Zuma's question.

"The Divinities are split along ideological grounds as we suspected they would be. Most support me, as the proper Emperor of the Aztecs, but a few do believe what the rebels are doing."

"Should we worry about the rebels gaining direct divine intervention?" Questions Chipahua, another king.

"No," says a voice from the corner, a voice held by Amoztli, the High Prophetess of the Imperial Court. "At least not any more than we do, for though the Divinities provide visions and boosts their acts of divine providence will be restrained."

"Thank you High Prophetess," says Eztli with a regal nod. "Now, with that out of the way, let us discuss the mobilization of our forces and the deployment of our intelligence gathering special forces."

8888

"Your Majesty," says Pacatl a royal intelligence agent, "we have secured four of the nine settlements of the rebels, and what we have found is problematic."

Turning away from the Holy Flame the Emperor gestures for the agent to come with him as they towards the Imperial office at the top of the Imperial ziggurat. "Problematic how?"

"Many locals are missing your Majesty, taken by rebel priests and brought to the central ziggurat for reasons unknown to us right now."

"Is there any hope that they are being forced into military service?"  
  
"No your Majesty, in fact the consensus is that they are being taken for ritual purposes."

An angry look comes to the Emperor's face, "Are you telling me the rebels are resorting to blood sacrifice." A pause, "Unwilling blood sacrifice?"

"Unfortunately your Majesty, yes, that is what all the signs point to."

"Though this is not what I wanted to hear you have done good work Pacatl. Now leave me, but before you head back to the field inform the watch that I want a combined meeting in two hours."

"Of course your Majesty," a pause, "should I send Lord Patlea in as I leave?"

"Yes, yes I think that would be for the best." Another pause. "As a change of order, do not leave the citadel. I want you present for the meeting."

"Yes your Majesty. But may I have leave to travel to Mizquical, I will be back before the meeting. There is information I wish to get from there."

The Emperor gives a gesture of acceptance before also indicating the meeting is over.

8888

"Father," the prince and heir to the throne says one day, "if I may have a moment of your time."

The Emperor looks up from the paperwork he is going over as he sits at his desk. Giving his son a gesture to come by the Emperor nods in approval.

Upon sitting down on a nearby chair he says, "So I know we have wish to expand but with our recent troubles are restricted in how we can expand."

Leaning back, "Quite true, so I assume you have a suggestion?"

"Yes Father, if we can't expand by conquest why don't we look into ways to expand by magic."

"With respect," says the Imperial Advisor Patlea, "though that is not a bad idea as is, we do not possess such magic."

"We might not Patlea," the prince says with a grin, "but Albion does. In fact, in particular, their Great House of Valerius does."

"What makes you believe that the Lord Valerius would accept our request to make use of the magic?" The Emperor asks curiously.

"From my research it seems that House Valerius is being led by none other than the Lord Harold James Potter, who you might have heard of." At both nods the prince goes on. "He recently began offering his other Houses, and those of his allied Houses, use of his expansion ritual." A pause, "Though we will have to sweaten the deal by granting him and his Houses, and maybe even Albion, some economic benefits I do believe he will not be against it."

Patlea gets a thoughtful look on his face before saying, "Pardon me, but are we really considering letting a foreign power access our ward stones?"

"I understand the concern," the Prince says, "but no access to the ward stone is needed. Though his ritualists will be casting the spell a number of our ritualists will partake of it, and it is through that means that permission will be granted." A pause, "Plus the ritual is momentarily while its effects are permanent, once the ritual is cast the casters have zero ability to cancel it."

Showing why he is the Emperor, Eztli says, after a moment of pause as his magic reacts, "It's also divinely inspired and thus will do no harm to the physical or magical fabric of the Empire." He then nods firmly. "It's a good plan, the best I have heard so far. You may put together a team and lead a team to both investigate the opportunity and begin the diplomatic process. Now while I don't want you giving away the Empire, I am not against you not just dealing fairly but giving major benefits to Lord Potter, House Valerius, and Albion."

"Thank you Father, and as you wish Your Majesty!"

~~~


	4. Mayan Empire

**Mayan Empire**  
\--------------

As the farmer Necahual is standing over the giant sinkhole which appeared in the corner of his farm he says with a sigh to his wife, "We are going to have to tell Her Majesty about this."

"Yes Husband," Itotia says with a nod of her own as she stares at the bizarre symbols carved into the pillar at the bottom of the sinkhole. A symbol whose identity is one that everyone in the Empire knows from their studies of history.

It represents the Yoltzin, an ancient human culture that had once lived in these parts. A culture who had vanished from this region for reasons that have never been entirely clear. Due to the magics of the society, and the unknown nature of their disappearance it has long been Imperial Law that any site found was to be reported.

Which is why Necahual had already manifested his staff from where it had been his armband and began to cast warding spells.

As they watched sparkles of golden light began manifesting over the pit before growing thick enough so as to manifest as a dome. A dome of light which would work to stop people from even seeing the sinkhole, let alone entering into it.

Rubbing his hand together Necahual looks at his wife, "Right, that's done. Now we need to contact the Imperial Magistrate and inform them of our find."

A nod.

8888

Opening the flap of the work tent Ikal, one of the two children of the Empress, walks into the room. "So I keep wondering how a drunk such as you got such an honor."

A laugh is the response as Manik, the officer in charge of the operation stands up from behind his desk and heads to the prince. "Your Highness what a pleasant surprise," a pause, "it is quite surprising to see you out of the gabling dens of the Capital."

The two laugh at the long standing joke. Which is what it is, a joke, for both know that Manik has not touched alcohol in seventy years, not since it killed his daughter, and that the last place that Ikal would ever be found in is a place of games of chance due to how it effected his once lover long ago.

The truth is that between many years of apprenticing under the same master and working together the two have become quite close.

Once the laughter dies down Ikal says, "So, what have you found out so far?"

Manik gestures for the Prince to take a seat before he does so as well, "A lot from a historical perspective, some things on a magical level, but only few things on what happened to them."

"Well even a few things is better than what we have now, that everything was fine, then signs of war, and then they were gone."

A nod, "That's true." a pause, "Well from what I have been able to gather their ritualists had been working on a ceremony, though the details were never recorded, at least not here. Something happened and 'a great darkness', as the texts call it, came out." Another pause. "It took people."

Ikal softly nods at the somewhat expected news, for said idea was one they had always had, though it was good for them to have proof. But then he asks, "So what happened to stop the darkness from spreading?"

"There were some survivors, including some apprentice ritualists who had been part of the ceremony but who had been called away before the activation. They pooled their knowledge and at great personal expense sealed the 'great darkness' back in."

"I see." A shake of the head. "Well it's good that this site is secured under the heaviest wards the Empire can bring to bear."

"I agree. In fact I recently requested more guard support as I want all those working here to be scanned every day before leaving the site." A pause, "Now this is not because I have evidence of anything, but rather as simple precaution."

"One that I am fine with, and I know so is her Majesty the Empress." A pause, "So, since I am hear, want to give me a tour of this site?"

A grin, "Of course, come with me, lets start in the more civilian and innocent areas."

8888

"I appreciate the moment of your time," says Kabil the Trade Minister to Irepani, the Chief Advisor to Empress Anam.

"That is not a problem Minister Kabil, especially considering what you do for the Empire." A pause, "Now, let's begin, what has you meeting me?"

"Almost a dozen Great Houses of Albion have recently regained their Lords and Heads. Beyond the sheer number of them at once, which is impressive in itself, all of them seem to have taken up the task of spreading their money out far and wide."

"You wish to seek permission to get approval in order to benefit from that money, don't you?"

A nod, "Exactly. Considering that hundreds of their, well, hundreds border our lands I feel it would be wrong of me not to try and take advantage of the moment."

"I agree, and so does Her Majesty, so approval is granted. You will get the official decree within the next two days but feel free to begin laying out the ground work for the start of trade negotiation."

Wide grin comes to Kabil's face at that, "Thank you sir for this, and thank Her Majesty for I know this will provide us all great benefit."

8888

"Well isn't this a beautiful instrument," says the Imperial Princess Soona.

"That it is Your Higness," Manik to his Royal guest. "Its from the Yoltzin and served as a focus for a local wizard."

"Would I be able to take it with me?"

"I wouldn't advice it Your Highness, at least not right now while we continue to study the site and all that which lays within it."

"I see," the Princess says with a nod before putting the flute down after giving it one final pat. "Well then I look forward to hearing of your result." A pause, "Do keep in mind my interest in said instrument, for I have wish of it."

"Of course Your Highness," Manik says, though not without a slight chill down his back and a stirring in his magic as he says so. Not that he says any of this to the Princess.

"So," Princess Soona then says, "what else did you want to show before I head out?"

A wide grin comes to Manik's face, "Oh plenty Your Highness, in fact I know just the series of chambers that you would be most interested in."

Soona nods at that as she is escorted into what had once been a military academy for the Yoltzin of the settlement.

8888

"Your Majesty," says Irepani to the Empress, "I was just given a report that I do believe would be of interest to you."

"Sit Irepani and inform me," the Empress says while sitting on a bench in the Imperial Gardens.

"House Pevensie of Albion has put in a formal request to establish one of their parks within your land."

"Oh really, so how much land do they wish to claim as theirs?"

"Only an acre your Majesty for their proposal includes a slight request to use a House Valerius ritual to expand the land to a farther extent than normal wizard space magics would allow."

"I see." A pause, "Did you know in my youth I went to one of their parks, their main one up in Britain. It was quite an interesting, and amusing, experience."

"I did yes Your Majesty, in fact at the time I was a junior underminister to the Great Lord Kisin and aided in his planning of that trip."

"Really, how interesting, especially considering your position today." A pause, "Well anyway, I look fondly at the trip and see no reason why we shouldn't at least be open to the possibility."

"What are your orders Your Majesty on their assumed request to have their area be covered by their Wards of Avalon?"

Before answering the Empress curiously asks, "Even without a Monarch they can expand said Wards?"

"Yes Your Majesty," a pause, "or I should say that with House Valerius the Wards will naturally come if we give room for them to."

"I see." A pause as she thinks it over, "No decision will be made until the final negotiation but I see no reason at this time to not allow the Pevensie Park to operate in similar ways ward wise to an Albion embassy or trade enclave."

Which means that Albion citizens within operate under Albion and House laws but that an Aztec citizen cannot be granted asylum or protection from Aztec law by hiding within.

"As this is more entertaining then anything else I would like to be kept informed about the process." There is a pause as Irepani nods in acceptance of Her Majesty's words.

Before anything else can be said the Empress gives a small gesture, which leads to the two leaning back and sitting in silence as they take a moment to bask in the peaceful aura of the gardens.

~~~


	5. Incan Empire

**Incan Empire**  
\-------------

"The Emperor is dead, long live the Empress!" Says Tuta Canchasto, the official Herald of the Empire. "It is with sadness that I announce the death of Emperor Achik, but the Heavens still shine upon us with the ascension of the Empress Koya."

Ambassador Alexander Abott, standing at his required spot turns towards his Incan representative Hawka Sianquiz and softly says, "Pardon me, but that phrase, its quite European."

The man nods and gives a small smile, "You wouldn't be wrong on that as we borrowed the phrase from you. As we believe that our Monarch is a divine child of the Divinity of the Sun there is a continuance between individuals. No matter what happens the Monarchy always continues."

The Ambassador simply nods at that while being thankful for the continued nature of the ceremony that stopped him from having to answer. Mostly because he did not know what to say as for the last two something centuries the Monarchy of Albion has been sitting empty.

8888

"Explain to me why you wish to expand the Army to include another ten thousand soldiers," Empress Koya says to Tuta Condori, her General of the Armies.

"Please tell me you don't fear Albion invading us?" Comments Phakcha Manco, the Grain Minister.

"Of course not," says General Condori, "for even though some Heads might launch raids without a Monarch wars of aggression are impossible." A pause, "No, my worry is more the Aztecs and Mayans, especially the former. There is every indication they are interested in expanding their territory."

"Our Empires have been at peace for centuries, why would they end that," questions the Education Minister Illary Quinchca.

"Though I do not believe they will actually attack any time soon," says Inka Ccolque, the Information Minister, which basically means spymaster. "I do believe they are both discussing it and making plans for such an act."

After giving his fellow Minister a nod, General Condori says to the Empress, "It is for that reason Your Majesty that I would like funding and permission for more troops."

"Provide me all the information you have and I will look into it," is what the Empress says without giving a hint as to what she is thinking. After the General nods she says, "Minister Manco, how are our farms?"

"They are doing quite well Your Majesty," the Grain Minister says immediately. "A major reason for this is our construction of a dozen new terranced farms. As per your instructions their locations were spread out to better aid those provinces with large workforces and not as many jobs."

As Minister Manco takes a moment's breath to begin going into some detail the room begins to shake as what is quickly determined to be a massive earthquake strikes the area.

Seconds later the glyphs etched upon the floor, walls, and ceiling of not just this room but the whole of the Palace light up in the golden glow of magic.

The shaking slows but does not cease, much to the shock of everyone present.

Kuka Pillpe, the Captain of the Imperial Guard, and Waynay Choque, the Empress' personal Handmaiden run into the room moments later in order to usher the Empress to safety.

8888

"Prince Raymi, I just received the report, the Empress has safely made it to a safe haven," says the Prince's personal Guard Captain Qucha Nahuis.

Looking up from where he was discussing matters with Artificer Pujyu Cacha, the Prince says, "Divinities bless us, that is the best news I have heard all day." A pause, "Is she somewhere that lets her take direct command?"

"Unfortunately not yet Your Highness," is the response Nahuis gives. He then continues, "Though give it a few days and the proper magic will set that it."

It is Artificer Cacha that speaks, "I am not surprised by that Your Highness." As eyes turn towards him he points at the map, "The Palace was near the epicenter of the quakes and so are most of the citadels she would have gone to."

With a gesture towards the very large area of the Empire that has been hit he asks, "How is it that this earthquake managed to over power our wards, our ancient and Divine wards?"

"That I am not entirely sure of," says Artificer Cacha. "I just know that it is powerful enough to push through most of the ward levels."

"We should thank the Divinities that it is not all," says the Prince. He then shakes his head, "Right then, us figuring out what happened can wait because right now we need to begin our recovery operations."

Before anyone can speak Killasisa Choque, a senior Incan diplomat, walks into the room and says, "Your Highness I have just received offers of aid from those Great Houses of Albion which lay next to us, do you have a response."

"Yes," the Prince says with a nod, "any offer of humanitarian aid is going to be accepted with thanks." He then looks towards the officials gathered about and says, "It would damage the outer territories to force them to single handedly support the repair of the central territories. Hence our need for outside support." As the members around him nod in understanding he turns towards the diplomat and says, "Which of the Albion Great Houses is offering the aid?"

"The principle is the House of Potter," says Choque, "though from what I have gathered with him comes almost a dozen Houses plus other contacts as well."

"Then even more yes on our accepting of his support, we need the humanitarian aid." The prince stops for a moment, "Now I am not saying let them go wherever they want and do anything they want, but there help is appreciated."

"Understood Your Highness," Choque says with a nod. He then gives a little bow and adds, "With permission I will head out to begin negotiating."

"Permission granted," the Prince says. As the diplomat walks out he turns towards the others, "Now, let us return to our conversation on beginning the recovery operations."

8888

"You did good Son," Empress Koya says as she and her son stand on a balcony of the Imperial Palace overlooking the Capital. A capital city which while having seen much damage done by the quakes has been recovering nicely.

"Thank you Mother," Prince Raymi says with a soft smile at the praise. "I am just glad that I was out in the outer provinces rather than at the Capital when it happened."

"Yes, that was quite fortuitous," Empress Koya says with a soft smile. "You also did well with your acceptance of the offer to help from Albion."

"I'm glad you are okay with that Mother as I wasn't entirely sure, I know how we often keep ourselves separate."

"No, you did well. In fact I am happy Son that you stepped in while I was out of contact and made the necessary decisions." She then gestures to the city before adding, "Some day all of this, all of the Empire, will be yours, and knowing that you do not hesitate, you decide, makes me worry less about the future."

"Thank you Mother," Prince Raymi says with a blush. He then adds, "Though I hope that time doesn't come for quite some time Mother."

The response is simply a smile.

~~~


	6. International Confederation of Wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. All six sections for this between story. I hope you find it interesting and enjoyable. Till next time! :)

**International Confederation of Wizards**  
\---------------------------------------

"Order, order, we need to have order in the council," says the Supreme Mugwump Brigitte Jacobsen from Britain.

"Bah, though you may call it order what you really want to do is silence opposition." Says German ambassador Gertrud Nolan.

Taking a deep breath Jacobsen says, "When hundreds of people are trying to speak not just at the same time but over each other there is nothing productive about the meeting." Another pause, "I know that your prefecture was damaged by the recent war against the Dark Lord Grindelwald, so was mine, but that is no reason for us to continue to fight."

"I second the call for order, and for peace," says Mario Osorio from the Italian Ministry. "As the honored Supreme Mugwump just said, we all went through some trying times recently, but there is no reason for us to be at each other's throats."

"I concur with the matter being spoken about," comments Armand Espinosa from the Spanish Ministry, "especially since the very reason we are gathered here today is to work out what needs to be done to recover from the recent darkness."

"My prefecture is in shambles," Representative Nolan eventually says after taking her own deep breath, "and we need aid. What will you do for us?"

"With due respect to Representative Nolan," begins Representative Abe Kasper from the American Prefecture, "but Germany is not the only location damaged in the recent hostilities. Which is why I would like to put forth a call to those prefectures and Ministries from beyond Europe - we should aid them, like they have aided us in the past. For aren't we all brothers and sisters of Albion."

"So you want to ring dry the resources of others to bring Europe back to strength," comments Aditya Vihaan, the Indian Representative.

"Of course not," comments Kasper without delay. "The fact is there are more and larger prefectures out of Europe then there are inside it. If each of us provide a tenth of the resources needed then all together Europe gets what it needs while none of us are truly diminished."

"I second this plan," says Withney Clem from the Australian Ministry. "It benefits all and harms none and what more could we ask for."

"I concur," says Supreme Mugwump Brigitte Jacobsen, "so let us discuss the details before putting it to a vote!"

8888

After a fifteen minute long presentation on his proposal to create a magical train line between the European hundreds the illusion fades and the Lord Whitney Buckingham stands at the podium.

He begins to speak, "With the presentation done I first wish to say, thank you for letting me have this opportunity to speak before you. Now for remaining fifteen minutes allocated to me I am open to questions."

Once selected Margot Casillas, the new Representative form Spain asks, "Though the presentation was interesting I still see no reason why a witch or wizard would use this method."

A slight bow, "I can understand the confusion but please remember that the train line isn't for day to day work travel but rather for long distance travel and entertainment."

"Do you really feel that there is need enough for this line to be lucrative," asks representative Selene Atwell.

"I believe so sure," Lord Buckingham says with a nod, "but even more so does the data we have collected. Data, mind you, that was put together by agents from Gringotts."

"Lets be honest here," says Albus Dumbledore, the representative of Britain and the Supreme Mugwump, "the proposal isn't for funding or resources but rather permission to go through a wide array of hundreds at once."

"That would be correct Supreme Mugwump," is the answer. "I have already gained the majority of permissions needed, including property rights in the various private hundreds. What I respectfully need from this body is the legal right to interface with the outer tier of the Wards of Albion."

"Which could open us up to a security risk," says representative Mikel Yuri.

"With all due respect Representative Yuri," Lord Buckingham says in response, "as it is simply the outer tier of wards I need to hook into the security of Albion and the hundreds involved will not be impacted." A pause, "In fact to ensure that I am open to the warders and cursebreakers of the ICW, the various Ministries, and even effected Houses to go over my plans and the spells I plan to use."

There are comments at that as the meeting goes on. A meeting which eventually leads to a vote, which will in the end give Lord Buckingham the permission he seeks, and thus the right to build his multi-hundred train line.

8888

"Reports just came in," says his personal assistant Cathey Varner to George Ponce, the current Supreme Mugwump, "that magicals affiliated with a muggle terrorist cell just sieged and captured the headquarters of the African Ministry of Luba."

Blinking in shock at the news George instantly reaches for the magic of his position in order to get a feel for what is going on. Though his access is not Imperial level it is, thanks to the final act of the Last Monarch, higher then currently anyone else in Albion. "Hmm, I see." Looking up at her he says, "We are lucky that the magicals involved are mostly commoners and low level nobles because they haven't been able to interface with the local wards."

A nod, "So what do you want us to do?"

"Contact General Mikel Grady for it seems I will be ordering the Albion Military into battle." A pause, "Which I do think is the first time in almost a century, not since Brigitte Jacobsen was the Supreme Mugwump."

"While that may be true, this is the first time since the Dark Lord Grindelwald that a prefecture has fallen in such a way that the forces of Albion itself are needed," says Jenell Guthrie, the First Secretary of the ICW, from where he is standing at the door to the office.

Grinning at his friend he says, "Jenell, what brings you here?"

A grin of his own, "I was in fact coming to update you on the situation down in Yubo, but I see that your assistant beat me to it." A pause, "But does she know that the force involved is not simply ground but also, for reasons we are still not entirely sure of, contains both air and sea assets as well."

"No she did not, though I figure given a few more minutes she would have."

Two grins and laughters and a slight blush by an assistant who knows she is not being made fun of but rather being joked with due to how informed she is. Because, even she would admit, that yes, given a few more minutes she probably would have learned such facts.

Ponce then gets a serious look on his face before saying, "Right, lets get focused. How big of a, well, invasion force are we talking about?"

"Of those who assaulted the prefecture, it seems almost ten thousand. Where they hid this large of a force we are not yet sure of but trust me agents are seeking answers."

"Did you already call upon ICW authority to summon the Shadows of House Black?"

"I did yes, informally as of this second as the official order requires your signature."

"Which will be given that is for sure." A pause, "Honestly, while I knew that hostilities were growing there I didn't realize it had reached this bad." Another pause, "It's also bad timing, with the whole Dark Lord rising in Britain that we have to deal with."

Answering the first comment, "I don't think any of us, even our expert intelligence gathers figured it was going to spread so quickly." A pause, "I think it has to do with some muggle situations, but its hard to tell right now." Then, after a pause, "As for your second point, well just be glad that there are people there dealing with it, and that you don't have to focus on it."

"I know, and I am, its after all why the Headmaster stepped down from being the Supreme Mugwump." A shake of the head, "Right, I need to dwell less on that and more on handling this situation."

"I have numerous ideas my friend so don't think you will be going into it blind," Jenell says with a smile.

"Where would I be without your aid," George says with a smile before giving a gesture for him to go on for they have some planning to do.

8888

"Quick need Harry," says Sirius by mirror call. With a gesture to go on he says, "The ICW just contacted me, they have wish for the services of your numerous House Agencies."

"Grant it, in fact inform them we are willing to let them base their military force in my citadel nearby."

"Will do, and will keep you informed of what is going on down in Yubo." A pause, "Did you want me to give them any restrictions on asset use?"

"No, not really, at least none come to mind." There is a pause, "Actually, wait, I do want you to send Lord Brant Richard to assist them. Tell him to be gracious and helpful while also making sure they don't damage my property or harm my people."

"Sounds perfect, so will do." A smile. "Later pup!"

8888

"General Stahl, how goes the campaign?" The Supreme Mugwump George Ponce says to the ICW First General Jonah Stahl while meeting the later in his office.

"It's going as expected sir," the General says with a nod. "Though there is heavy resistance we have managed to make a breakthrough that has given us the periphery of the taken zone. Its enough that our agents are gaining access to the wards of the hundred, though currently only the outer ones."

"Well outer ones are better than nothing," the Supreme Mugwump says with a nod. "But that is good to hear. So how are your personnel requirements, any more troops or agents needed?"

"We are good on agents, especially since Lord Potter has given us permission to call upon all of his, and okay on troop numbers." A pause, "Though as a General I would always want more soldiers as a politician and a Lord myself I know to push it would be bad, so I am making do." Here he stops and shrugs, "It helps that we don't need to worry about our backs or where our resources are coming from."

"Understood. Well know that you have the Empire at your back so never feel as if you are alone." There is a pause, "Now while this is useful what I really wanted to go over with you is the actual battleplan."

It is almost three hours later before the General leaves the office after having explained everything going on in the region.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Book Six will start on Sunday, as a thanks to all of the great energetic vibes sent my way. Vibes which gave me the imagination to write seven sections in two days - which is a nice amount of my goal to focus on finishing from September to December during this week. 
> 
> As a note, and for everyone's peace of mind, Book Six is complete and just needs to be posted and so there is no worry of writer's block stopping the publishing of said book.


End file.
